Flowers For My Valentine
by crazymofo332
Summary: BASED OFF of a Pewdiecry fanfic: Flowers for my Valentine by: Pewdiecry. Alvon one-shot. This is also sort of based off the YouTube version. :D


**I DO NOT SHIP ALVON. I was really bored so I decided on writing this, plus I have a writer's block on my story _Darkness Awaits. _Annyywhoo, this is based off of a Pewdiecry fanfic, and I wanted Simon and Alvin to read it. This is probably the only mixed couple story I'll make..OKAY? OKAY?! I DO NOT SHIP ALVON JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR! I ALSO DID NOT MAKE THIS STORY UP. THIS IS _BASED OFF _OF A PEWDIECRY FANFIC.**

**P.S, Pretend Alvin and Simon are best friends in this story as they read it. :3**

**P.P.S, After OR While reading this I suggest watching the youtube version..here's the link:**

**(www) (.youtube) (.com) (/watch?v=p5qdrdA_0n0&list) (=FLHQySkLvcsJcDPmYJJ7fVWw&feature) (=mh_lolz)**

**(No spaces or those apostrophes either..you know that)**

* * *

**Me: "Alright guys, read it."**

**Alvin: "_Another _Alvon fanfic? You've got to be kidding me!"**

**Me: "Just read. The damn. Story! That goes for you too Simon." *Hands over fanfic***

**Alvin: "Ugh, fine." *Starts reading* "_Flowers For My Valentine. An Alvon fanfic." _*chuckles***

**Me: "What?"**

**Alvin: "I-I'm sorry, it's just that Simon keeps staring at me with this look..." *giggles***

**Me: "Simon!"**

**Simon: "Okay, okay!" *Reads* ****_"T-Today was the day. No going back on plans. Alvin was going to come out and confess his love for Simon...with a gift.."_**

**Alvin: *chuckles***

**Me: "****Okay, what is so funny?!" **

**Alvin: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that this fanfic is nothing like me and Simon and.." *chuckles***

**Me: *facepalm* "Continue Alvin."**

**Alvin: _"Today was Valentine's Day, and Alvin is-has been nervous the past few weeks. Will Simon reject his gift and love? Or will he feel the same way? Alvin sighed..." _*sighs* **

**Simon: _"He parked his car in Simon's driveway and sat back in his seat. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready yet. He glanced over at the bouquet of flowers and picked them up. Holding the flowers close to his chest, he wished himself luck and exited the car."_**

**Alvin: _"As he looked Simon's house, he saw the front window curtains draw back, and Simon was looking out. When Simon noticed him, he smiled and waved..."_**

**Simon: "Oh hey!"**

**Alvin: *chuckles* _"..then scurried over to answer the door. Alvin walked up to the porch step, but before he could knock, Simon opened the door and practically pulled him in." _**

**Simon: "Get in here!" **

**Both: *small laughs***

**Simon: _"'Alvin! What are you doing here? Aren't you going to spend Valentine's Day with Brittany?' Simon noticed the flowers and pointed at them. 'Are those for Brittany?! They're beautiful..he-I mean, she'll love them..'_**

**Alvin: _"'Ah..oh..oh no..' Alvin stutt-ured?"_**

**Simon: *chuckles* "Stuttered."**

**Alvin: *laugh* _"..stuttered. 'these are for you.'"_**

**Simon: _"Simon was astonished. 'Alvin..what are you trying to say?'"_**

**Alvin: _"'I-I'm trying to say that..I-I really liked you for a while now and..'"_**

**Simon: "'_B-But Brittany?'"_**

**Alvin: _"'I may have more feelings than like and...'"_**

**Simon: _"'Won't she be mad-er I mean sad?'" _*stutters***

**Alvin: _"'I think I love you..' Alvin finished."_**

**Simon: *laughs* **

**Alvin: _"Simon opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it. He studied the bou-cet closer-"_**

**Simon: *laughs* "The bou-cet?"**

**Alvin: "Wha-Whatever."**

**Simon: *laughing* "It's the _bouquet_!"**

**Alvin: *mad tone* "I-I'm sorry!" -_-**

**Simon: "Okay!" :D**

**Alvin: _"...the bouquet closer and took it out of Alvin's hands hesi-tant-le..?" _**

**Simon: *laughs* **

**Alvin: "Hesitantly. There you go."**

**Simon: "Hesitantle.." *chuckles***

**Alvin: "Shut up!" -_-**

**Simon: "OKAY!" _"'Alvin, I'm flattered I really am. But I have to ask about..'" _**

**Alvin: _"'I left Brittany...'"_**

**Simon: *deep fast voice* _"ALVIN STARED DOWN AT THE FLOORBOARDS TWIDDLING HIS THUMBS. 'Why would you leave her? You two were so happy together-well at least it seemed like it..'"_**

**Alvin: _"'Alvin looked up at Simon, staring into his eyes. 'I left him for you...I mean her.'"_**

**Simon: *laughs* _"A-Alvin stepped closer to Simon, grabbing the flowers and setting them somewhere nearby before. Somewhere nearby before..?"_**

**Alvin: *laughs***

**Simon: _"Alvin took hold of Simon's hand, before he could protest."_**

**Alvin: _"'I had a feeling...I could be happier..with you. I don't even know if you like me, I don't even know if you like me-'"_**

**Simon: "BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *laughs some more***

**Alvin: *laughs along* _"'I-I don't even know..if you like men. But I do know every time I look at you, and every time I hear your voice...and that (ah) beautiful laughter."_**

**Simon: *chuckles***

**Alvin: _"'..that I'm hopelessly in love with my brother.'" _"Uh, go ahead Simon..."**

**Simon: "Pbsh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

**Alvin: "..finish it."**

**Simon: *still laughing* _"Si-Simon continued to stare at Alvin, his face flushed pure red. Simon glanced down at Alvin's hands, which were intertwined with his. Alvin stared back at him, eyes full of hope. *posh old lady voice* 'Alvin, I-I never knew you felt that way about me before..."_**

**Alvin: *chuckles***

**Simon: *still in posh old lady voice* _"'..I always pushed back my feelings for you because of the same reason."_**

**Alvin: _"'S-So all this time you..'"_**

**Simon: _"Alvin's voice trailed off. He was too busy with his own feelings and the terrible thought of being REJECTED. That he never acknowledged Simon's affection towards him."_**

**Alvin: _"Simon nodded, a faint smile on his face."_**

**Simon: *Posh old lady voice* _"'Alvin, you could have confessed to me sooner...'"_**

**Alvin; *laughs* **

**Simon: _*still in posh lady voice* "'You kept me waiting...BROTHER.'"_**

**Alvin: *still laughing* _"I-I'm sorry. Oh, and Simon?"_**

**Simon: _"WHAT IS IT?!" _**

**Alvin: _"Alvin leaned forward closer and closer to Simon's ear. 'Simon, will you be my Valentine?'"_**

**Simon: "He _whispered_."**

**Alvin: *whispers* _"'Simon, will you be my Valentine?'"_**

**Simon: "Fuck no."**

**Alvin: "WHAT?!" **

**Simon: *posh old lady voice* _"'I-I mean of course Alvin , of course!'"_**

**Alvin: _"Simon grinned, pulling Alvin in for a hug. He had a-" _"Can I finish it?" **

**Simon: "Go for it."**

**Alvin: _"He had a feeling this was a start, of a beautiful...relationship."_**

**Both: *laughs***

**Me: The end bitches! :33**

* * *

**AS I SAID THIS STORY IS _BASED OFF_OF A PEWDIECRY FANFIC. The story isn't mine. Just to make that clear. So I was bored and I hope you liked it. Note: I will NOT do any more mixed couples. I hate them, I was just bored so I wrote this. **


End file.
